Little Lion Man
by Project Alice007
Summary: "Aku dan Kageyama berpacaran. Iya, 'kan, Kageyama?" Segalanya berhenti. Bola yang berada dalam genggaman Tanaka jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara di ruangan yang mendadak sunyi. KageHina special for AiMalfoy.
**Disclaimer :** Semua character yang ada di sini adalah milik **Haruichi Furudate**.

 **Note :**

Terimakasih untuk **AiMalfoy** yang telah berbaik hati memintakan ijin kepada pemilik asli fanfiksi ini untuk diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa indonesia. Saya ga berani minta ijin langsung soalnya xD

Didedikasikan—masih—untuk **AiMalfoy;** orang yang sudah membuat saya tergila-gila sama Haikyuu. Semoga suka sama terjemahannya :"D

* * *

Permission to translate was given **by YeahYouWishT.T**

Please support the author by visit and reading/fav/follow their stories.

[ www*fanfiction*net/u/4419752/]

* * *

Hinata terduduk di tanah, butiran air hangat berlinang melalui pipi ketika memori _itu_ kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"Apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Dua orang yang berbeda kepribadian, sifat dan sikap, berjalan berdampingan dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka adalah pasangan Setter dan Spiker Karasuno, Kageyama dan Hinata._

 _Dengan menuntun sepeda miliknya, Hinata menatap lekat langit gelap bertabur gemerlap bintang malam itu._

" _Kau harus lebih berhati-hati saat latihan." Ujar Kageyama membuka percakapan, memecah keheningan yang sempat menjadi dinding di antara mereka._

" _Hmm?"_

" _Kubilang, kau harus lebih berhati-hati saat latihan, Boke!"_

" _Kenapa kau peduli?"_

 _Kenapa? Sungguh, kenapa dia peduli?_

 _Kageyama tahu, sangat tahu akan hal itu. Dia tidak terlalu suka mengakuinya, tapi dia tahu. Dia peduli karena dia tak ingin Hinata terluka, dan juga—_

— _karena Kageyama menyukai saat bocah dengan rambut menyala itu memasang wajah ceria, meskipun keceriaan itu sangat menganggu—menurutnya. Kageyama peduli karena... dia menyukai Hinata._

 _Hinata mengernyit, menatap Kageyama dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa kau peduli?" ulangnya._

 _Kageyama kemudian berjalan mendekat, "Aku..." Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. "Aku pikir ..."_

 _Tidak. Dia benar-benar tidak mampu mengatakannya. Dia lebih memilih meletakkan telapak tangannya ke pipi lembut Hinata, perlahan menanggalkan sebuah ciuman di bibir mungil itu kemudian pergi._

.

.

.

 _Dia benar-benar seperti Kageyama yang dulu; begitu egois_. Pikir Hinata.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Kenapa Kageyama berubah?

Apakah karena dirinya tidak cukup menarik?

Apakah dia... tidak cukup tinggi?

 _Apa yang salah denganku?_ Pemikiran itu kembali berputar di kepalanya lagi dan lagi. Membuat dadanya semakin terasa sesak, dan matanya terasa begitu panas.

"Apa yang salah denganku?"

Dia hanya menginginkan sebuah kepastian tentang hubungan yang mereka jalani.

Mungkin _hari_ itu adalah akar dari segalanya.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama dan Hinata setuju untuk memberi tahu anggota tim voli puta Karasuno tentang hubungan yang mereka jalin. Mereka berniat mengutarakannya saat latihan berakhir. Dia sangat gugup, tapi di sisi lain... dia sangat bersemangat dan juga—

—sangat bahagia.

Latihan itu berjalan baik seperti biasanya. Berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan.

Usai latihan, mereka membersihkan dan merapikan _gym_ sementara Hinata menarik Kageyama menggunakan lengan mungilnya dengan ekspresi yang penuh semangat dan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

 _Ini menyedihkan dan sangat tidak berguna_. Ujar Kageyama dalam hati. _Dia tak perlu membuat hal ini menjadi masalah besar._

Pemuda raven itu mencoba untuk tampak tenang, tapi percayalah, dia takut. Sangat takut. Mungkin dia harus bilang pada Hinata tidak seharusnya mereka berdua mengatakan hal ini kepada—

"Aku dan Kageyama berpacaran. Iya, 'kan, Kageyama?"

—anggota tim.

Sudah terlambat.

Segalanya berhenti. Bola yang berada dalam genggaman Tanaka jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara di ruangan yang mendadak sunyi.

Semua orang mengarahkan pandangan pada Kageyama dan menunggu respon darinya. Tapi yang ditunggu justru membatu di tengah lapangan sambil memasang ekspresi yang tidak menentu.

Hinata menatap Kageyama dengan senyum manisnya dan dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Benar, 'kan, Kageyama?" Ulangnya dengan suara pelan kali ini.

Otak jenius sang _Setter_ seolah berhenti berfungsi saat itu juga. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Bagaimana anggota tim akan bereaksi setelahnya? Apakah dia akan dikeluarkan? Ataukah dia akan dibenci?

Di tengah-tengah kebisuan, Kageyama membuka suara. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, _Boke?!_ Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan!"

Ekspresi di wajah ceria itu berubah seketika, dari penuh harap menjadi kekecewaan dan penuh luka. Dua bola mata oranye itu dipenuhi oleh cairan bening mengambang yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

' _Sial!'_ Adalah satu-satunya kata yang terus Kageyama ucapkan ketika dua manik hitamnya menatap Hinata berlari ke luar dari ruang olahraga.

Kageyama merasa malu karena ulah Hinata... Iya, benar seperti itu...

 _Benar seperti itu, 'kan, Kageyama?_

Samar-samar telinganya masih bisa menangkap suara isakan Hinata yang semakin keras.

Kageyama merasa begitu bodoh.

Bahkan setelah dia melihat Hinata berlari ke luar dengan penuh air mata, dia masih tetap diam di tempatnya sambil menatap pintu _gym_ yang terbuka lebar.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu... _egois_?

"Kageyama..." Panggil Sugawara sambil berjalan mendekat, "Apakah itu benar?"

Pemuda raven itu mengangguk pelan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Dia begitu malu, dia begitu takut.

Sugawara meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Kageyama, mencoba memberikan kenyamanan—atau semacam itulah.

"Aku..." Kageyama menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Aku begitu panik. Aku tidak bermaksud... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk... melukainya." Ujarnya. Dia sadar, dia sudah melukai perasaan Hinata. Jauh sebelum itu, dia sudah terlalu sering melukai bocah mungil itu.

Sugawara tersenyum simpati, "Mungkin kau harus pergi dan... meminta maaf?" Sarannya sambil tetap tersenyum.

Sejenak Kageyama terdiam. Kemudian dia mengangguk singkat dengan pandangan penuh determinasi dan membungkuk, " _Arigatou,_ Suga- _san!_ "

Setelah itu, dia berlari ke luar dengan tergesa-gesa mencari Hinata dan—

—dia menemukannya.

Hinata duduk di tanah sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Menangis, cairan bening itu meleleh membasahi pipinya dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram kaos putihnya.

Kageyama mencelos, dadanya terasa sakit melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Ini semua salahnya. Dia telah melukai Hinata. Seseorang yang telah membuatnya berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk selalu melindunginya, seseorang yang telah memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya setiap saat...

Betapa bodohnya...

Hinata mendongak menatap Kageyama dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang masih meleleh di pipi.

"Maafkan aku, Kageyama..."

 _Apa?_ Pekik Kageyama dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku. Kau harus menanggung malu karenaku."

 _Kenapa dia meminta maaf?_

 _Dia tidak bersalah._

 _Kenapa justru dia yang meminta maaf?_

"Hinata, Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku!" Ujar Kageyama sedikit panik. Dia mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Aku hanya sedang panik dan... aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud mengatakan hal itu."

Hinata diam menatap Kageyama yang mengambil duduk di sampingnya. Kedua tangan mungil itu mengusap air matanya sendiri. Pemuda raven itu merendahkan posisi dan melingkarkan tangannya merengkuh tubuh Hinata.

"Aku tidak merasa malu karenamu, _Boke_. Bagaimana mungkin kau memikirkan hal bodoh? Dasar bodoh."

Hinata tertawa pelan, dan Kageyama menyunggingkan senyum.

Hinata terlihat bingung lagi, "Jadi... aku tidak terlalu pendek untukmu?" Tanyanya pelan, mengundang kekehan dari sosok yang memeluknya.

Wajah putih yang sedikit sembab itu sedikit merona. Kageyama tidak tahan untuk tidak menanggalkan sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Tidak. Tinggi badanmu sangat pas untukku."

Kageyama mencium kening Hinata lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu. Dan jangan pernah lupakan itu, _Boke_!"

Hinata mengulas senyum dan menatap wajah Kageyama, "Tentu saja tidak."

* * *

END

* * *

A/N :

Salam kenal semuanya. Fic pertama saya di fandom ini :D

Reviews or flames are welcome.


End file.
